


Дружеская помощь

by fandom Hell Related Things 2020 (HellRaleted), KisVani



Series: Hell Related, spec-kink [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends With Benefits, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Pegging, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, lust demons problems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellRaleted/pseuds/fandom%20Hell%20Related%20Things%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: У Энджела проблема и обратиться он рискнул только к Черри.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), minor Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel) - Relationship
Series: Hell Related, spec-kink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910359
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Дружеская помощь

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: пеггинг.

Их с Энджелом чат выглядел странно. Сначала они трепались ни о чём, но Черри явно чувствовала, что за короткими сообщениями явно что-то стоит. Слишком много эмодзи даже для Энджела. И не все в тему.

«Энджи, — набрала Черри. — Всё в порядке?»

Она видела, что он что-то печатает. Потом пауза. Настолько длинная, что Черри успела кинуть бомбу в трубу магазинчика (владелец облапошил её на тринадцать баксов, причём — на ровном месте, вполне заслужил) и перепрыгнуть пару крыш.

«Да, в порядке», — пришло наконец сообщение от Энджела.

«Всё круто», — через секунду и ещё целый поток одинаковых смеющихся эмодзи. На последних палец, видимо, соскользнул, потому что вылезли початок кукурузы и вертолёт.

«Ты писал это так долго, будто составлял завещание», — ответила Черри.

«Я страдаю», — написал Энджел, а потом сразу же удалил сообщение.

«Не хочу ввязывать».

Следом: «Это будет слишком».

Черри закатила глаз и чуть не промахнулась мимо следующей крыши. Это было опасно, потому что какой-то тип пытался обстрелять её из окна соседнего дома. Она показала ему средний палец и спрыгнула на пожарную лестницу, а потом — в переулок. Из кучи мусора торчали чьи-то ноги. Черри не стала выяснять, прикреплены они к телу или нет, а просто отвернулась, одёрнула топ и вышла из переулка. Стрелок, видимо, следил только за крышей, потому что палить по ней больше не стал.

«Энджи, золотце, — написала Черри, — ты шлёшь мне неудачные дубли со съёмок снаффа, по сравнению с этим ничто уже не будет "слишком"».

Он не отвечал, хотя сообщение уже прочитал. Черри ждала какое-то время, вышагивая по улице, но ответа не было. Она вздохнула, решив, что Энджел или уснул, или решил разбираться со своей неизвестной проблемой сам. В любом случае, насколько знала Черри, он был в отеле, в сравнительной безопасности, наркоту не принимал уже пару месяцев, с Валентино окончательно развязался на прошлой неделе (Черри действительно не хотела знать, как у него получилось, и подозревала, что будет крепче спать, если не узнает никогда), так что страдать он мог разве что хернёй.

Когда она уже не ждала ответа и заходила в забегаловку, где готовили относительно съедобные стейки, ей пришло новое сообщение.

«Приезжай. Нужно поговорить лично».

«Приеду!» — ответила Черри и добавила сердечко и вишни. Энджел не прислал никаких эмодзи в ответ. Видимо, дела правда были плохи.

Она взяла еду навынос и перекусила по пути до отеля. Хмыкнула, увидев, что в вывеске снова слово «Happy», а не «Hazbin». Аластор и Чарли вели молчаливую войну и меняли надпись по три раза на дню и делали вид, что ничего не происходит.

В фойе оказалось пусто, за стойкой администратора (она же бар) никого не было, только сиротливо стояла батарея пустых бутылок. Черри легко взбежала по лестнице, разминувшись с парой смутно знакомых постояльцев, прошлась до двери номера, который занимал Энджел, и повернула ручку. Табличку «Не беспокоить, сучки» (последнее слово было дописано рукой Энджела) она прихватила с собой.

— Это и ко мне относится? — спросила Черри, помахивая табличкой. — А то, знаешь, я могу сразу уйти…

— Не уходи, — несчастным голосом попросил Энджел.

Номер был немного чище, чем можно было ожидать, зная обитателя. Немного. В том смысле, что одежда не валялась на полу, а была развешена на спинке стула и открытых дверцах комода, мусор был сложен в корзину и вокруг неё, в углу исправно гудел небольшой холодильник с парой невинных на вид магнитиков на дверце, а коллекция секс-игрушек занимала только одну полку… Ну, сейчас ещё и часть двуспальной кровати, на которой, обняв подушку всеми конечностями, лежал взъерошенный Энджел. Наггетса нигде не было видно, лежанка тоже пустовала. Он или шастал по отелю, или дрых в ванной.

Черри отбросила табличку, заперла дверь и присела на край кровати. Энджел поднял голову и посмотрел на неё, взгляд был мутным.

— Опять какое-то палево принял? — сочувственно спросила Черри, потрепав его по меху на голове.

— Это не наркота, — проворчал Энджел, — к сожалению.

Он чуть опустил подушку, перевернулся на спину, и Черри замерла.

— Ты бы хоть предупредил, что голый, — сказала она.

— Мой номер, хочу хоть без кожи хожу, — буркнул Энджел, накрывая лицо подушкой.

Не то что Черри не видела его голым (или частично без кожи, воспоминание, которое она бы с удовольствием выжгла из мозга), но всё равно предпочла, чтобы её предупредили.

— Если у тебя не ломка, то в чём дело? — нахмурилась Черри, она посмотрела на тело Энджела ниже шеи: ни царапин, ни выжженной шерсти, ни кровавых пятен, даже все суставы на месте. Она задержала взгляд на его ногах: насколько Энджел не любил снимать обувь и периодически в ней даже спал, сейчас он пошёл против своих принципов и стащил её.

— У меня ломка, — Энджел чуть сдвинул подушку. — Просто не по наркотикам, а по сексу.

Черри прищурила глаз.

— А теперь подробнее, — попросила она, подпирая подбородок кулаком.

Энджел вздохнул и уставился в потолок.

— Тебе не понять, ты же угодила не в Круг Похоти. А я — да. И, оказывается, мне хуево, если я ни с кем не трахаюсь.

Черри хмыкнула.

— И в чём проблема? Потерял список клиентов? Или резко стал переборчивым в связях?

— Типа того, — ответил Энджел и опять посмотрел на неё тем же мутноватым взглядом. — Это всё Вал. Он связался со всеми моими постоянными клиентами…

Он в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул и принялся судорожно мять края подушки.

— Я так понимаю, никто не хочет ссориться с твоим бывшим сутенёром, — закончила мысль Черри.

— Всем, кто мог бы, он предложил выгодные условия, — скривился Энджел. — Я был лучшим, но заменимым.

Черри потёрла щёку. Ситуация была предсказуемой, но всё равно неприятной, особенно для Энджела. Особенно если учитывать его проблемы. Для самой Черри воплощать грех своего Круга было легко. Ничьё участие не требовалось вовсе.

— Думаешь, принцесса не одобрит, если ты пойдёшь снимать мужиков на каком-нибудь углу или у трассы? — спросила Черри. — Если что, я могу с ней поговорить и объяснить толком. Она вроде не совсем идиотка…

— Нет! — Энджел аж вскинулся, теперь его испуганное лицо было вровень с лицом Черри. — Кто знает, на кого я наткнусь, и теперь меня некому защитить. А представляешь, скольких я успел выбесить за.. сколько я уже лет в аду?

Черри принялась задумчиво загибать пальцы.

— Сильно дольше меня, — сказала она. — Но я поняла твою мысль. Думаешь, та же Чарли не вступится?

Энджел закрыл лицо верхней парой рук и надавил ладонями на глаза.

— Не хочу её вмешивать. Не хочу никого вмешивать.

— А ты не пробовал, я не знаю, найти парня? — предложила Черри. — Типа, для постоянных отношений…

— У нас с Хаском конфетно-букетный период, — буркнул Энджел, убирая руки и снова цепляясь за подушку. — Секс сейчас всё испортит.

Черри прилагала все силы, чтобы не заржать. Сил этих у неё было немного.

— Закончила? — кисло спросил Энджел, когда она отсмеялась и вытерла слезы, катящиеся из уголка глаза.

— Извини, — ответила Черри, она понимала, что голос у неё звучит вовсе не виновато, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. — Я понимаю, что тебе невесело. Но…

Она посмотрела на разбросанные по кровати игрушки. Вибраторы, дилдо разных размеров, анальные бусы, какую-то узловатую фигню, о назначении которой даже думать не хотела.

— Когда ты один, то ничего не получается? — уточнила Черри.

— Во мне сейчас вибратор, — ответил Энджел, — а у меня, блядь, даже не встал.

Черри прикусила губу, понимая, что гудение, которое она слышала, было вовсе не от холодильника.

— Это хуёво, — резюмировала она. — Чем я могу помочь? Воды принести? Еды? Посочувствовать? Привести тебе кого-нибудь? Я не знаю…

— Трахни меня, — тихо сказал Энджел.

Черри подумала, что ослышалась.

— Прости, что? — уточнила она.

— Мне не к кому больше обратиться, — сказал Энджел, — у меня где-то тут валялся страпон. Он просто с ремнями, можешь даже не раздеваться…

У Черри были вопросы. Даже слишком много (в частности, зачем Энджелу страпон), но спросила она только:

— Ты же понимаешь, что я буду издеваться над тобой еще пару лет?

Энджел только снова обнял подушку. И он выглядел действительно несчастным. Не самый худший его вид, уж такого Черри насмотрелась, но явно и не лучший. Проклятье…

— Эй, — она снова потянулась погладить его по голове. — Тебе правда хуево, да? Ты не ломаешь комедию?

Энджел закрыл глаза и выдавил сквозь зубы:

— Трахни меня.

Внутренняя сука шептала Черри ответить что-то вроде: «Ты недостаточно хорошо просишь» или «Я не слышу волшебного слова», но силой воли она заткнула эту суку и запихнула её подальше. В конце концов, Энджел был её другом, единственным, кто никогда не пытался ударить в спину. Довольно редкое явление в их краях, если на то пошло.

— Ладно, — выдохнула Черри, вставая с кровати. — Где ты говоришь, этот твой страпон лежит?

— Там, на полке. Красно-чёрный такой. Посмотри рядом с кляпом и наручниками, у которых зелёная опушка.

Черри фыркнула, но правда довольно быстро нашла страпон. Он выглядел… впечатляюще. Длинный и широкий, хотя ремни показались ей чуть пересохшими.

— Если я натру кожу — скинешься мне на крем, — предупредила Черри.

— Я редко его использую, — чуть смутился Энджел, — если клиентам нужно, то обычно у них есть своё. Сама понимаешь.

Черри хмыкнула. Она выскользнула из обуви, скинула юбку и легинсы. Совсем не раздеваться казалось ей неправильным. С ремнями пришлось повозиться несколько минут. Черри даже подумала, что выглядело бы трагикомично, порвись какой-либо из них или разойдись пряжка. Но нет, страпон без проблем покачивался между её бедер.

Энджел отбросил подушку и встал на четвереньки, низко опустив голову.

— Вибратор можешь не вытаскивать, — сказал он. — Или вытаскивай… Решай сама, как тебе больше нравится.

Теперь Черри рассмотрела широкое белое основание. Источник гудения теперь при всём желании нельзя было определить неправильно. Она критично осмотрела видимую часть игрушки и решила её всё-таки вытащить. Черри не сомневалась, что в Энджела легко влезет и больше, но раз он сам предложил ей решать…

Он чуть вздрогнул и свистяще вдохнул, когда Черри нажала на кнопку выключения и потащила вибратор (оказавшийся, по сути, дилдо еще и явно не человеческой формы) наружу, выскользнул он с чпокающим звуком, смазка оставила пятно на белой шерсти Энджела и простынях.

— Ты как? — спросила Черри.

— Хорошо, — ответил Энджел. — Давай уже.

Черри пожала плечами и, придерживая страпон, двинула бёдрами, входя в Энджела. Тот сжал простыню. Черри не успела ещё раз спросить, всё ли нормально, как Энджел сам покачнулся вперёд-назад. Оставалось только положить руки ему на бёдра и попытаться поймать ритм.

Первые несколько толчков Черри думала, что это совершенно не возбуждающе. Странно было бы, ведь страпон, в конце концов, не был двухсторонним. Да и Энджел не в её вкусе, так что с чего бы… А потом он застонал. Этот звук, полный одновременно и облегчения, и желания, и чего-то неуловимого, ударил Черри по нервам. Розоватый узор на спине Энджела показался ей ярче, как и все цвета, да и запахи в номере словно усилились. Будто Черри успела чем-то занюхаться. Она с трудом осознавала, что уже не просто держится за Энджела, пытаясь подстроиться под его ритм, а судорожно втрахивается в него, усмехаясь в ответ на сбивчивые стоны и просьбы не останавливаться.

В трусах Черри было мокро, это притом, что к её телу почти ничто не прикасалось, не считая ремней. Очередной стон Энджела сорвался на крик, который он задушил, вжимаясь лицом в матрас. Черри остановилась и вытащила страпон. Энджел перевернулся на спину, и она заметила на шерсти живота и груди белёсые потёки спермы.

— Спасибо, — глухо сказал Энджел и слабо улыбнулся, глядя больше в потолок, чем на Черри.

— Обращайся, — ответила она, расстёгивая ремни и отбрасывая страпон с кровати.

Черри завалилась на спину, чуть сдвинув мешающие ей дилдо и анальные бусы. Она размышляла, вежливо ли будет прямо тут подрочить или лучше хотя бы дождаться, пока Энджел свалит в душ. Возбуждение пульсировало внизу живота и было почти болезненным.

Энджел завозился рядом, а потом навалился сверху.

— Что ты… — начала Черри, глаз расширился, когда она почувствовала, как одна пара рук поправила её волосы, убирая их из-под спины, вторая провела по бокам, а третья легла на бёдра. — Ты не обязан, если не хочешь.

— Завали, — ухмыльнулся Энджел. — Мне не сложно.

«Дело не в том, сложно тебе или нет», — подумала Черри, но сказать ничего не успела, потому что та пара рук, что была на бёдрах, сдвинулась на промежность. Ловкие пальцы оказались в трусах, касаясь, потирая и дразня. Черри застонала, цепляясь за плечи Энджела и смутно желая боднуть его лбом по лицу, чтобы стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку.

Кончила она почти до обидного быстро. Черри не собиралась особо задумываться, почему. Безопаснее решить для себя, что это всё потому, что Энджел из Круга Похоти. Отголосками могло накрыть и её. Определённо, дело в этом.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — простонала Черри.

— А я тебя обожаю, — ответил Энджел, целуя её в щёку.


End file.
